


Worth Your While

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Pierre loves Charles, he really does. Listening to him complaining about a bit of mud though is just amusing. Luckily he knows just what to do to cheer him up again.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). Log in to view. 



> So this is for **custardcreamies** (congrats on the permanent job hun 💙) who requested some Pierre/Charles smut based on her amazing werewolf universe. 
> 
> If you haven't read the series I recommend it 😊 
> 
> I'm aware though she only allows users to read her works so for any guests, basically this is a universe were Kimi has been a werewolf for years, Seb was changed by Nicholas Todt as a form of Ferrari control. Following a fight Kimi becomes Alpha and agrees to change Pierre. Charles cannot be changed due to a spell.

It was lucky for Charles that Pierre was currently a wolf, that's all he would say. He loved him, of course he did, but listening to his repeated grumbling and cursing as they trekked through the woods after Seb and Kimi was both amusing and adorable at the same time.

"This is ridiculous Pierre!" Charles snapped, coming to halt and immediately cursing as he ran his fingers through his hair only to find them come away covered in dirt. 

Pierre didn't answer him, just turned to look at him, his dark grey coat ruffling in the wind. Those eyes locked on his own and Charles could almost hear him say in his head, "You always like acting like a tough guy mon couer, but you always were posh at heart. Dare I say delicate."

God he could almost hear Pierre using his teasing phrase, and as much as he loved him, he hated how well Pierre knew him sometimes.

"Don't look at me like that Pear! I'm covered in dirt, this is terrible!"

The wolf said nothing, a snort escaping him as he padded back to him and immediately proceeded to get him even muddier.

Launching himself at him Charles cried out as Pierre's full weight crashed into him. Two large paws landing on his shoulders as he pushed him back on the muddy grass bank behind him.

Hitting the ground Charles cursed as his t-shirt proceeded to get as dirty as his trousers. But before he could protest, a giant slobbery tongue ran up the side of his cheek.

"Eww Pierre!" Charles cried out, cursing as he glared up at the dark grey grinning ball of fluff above him. Pierre's eyes were alight with mischief, as he proceeded to lick him again, Charles bursting into laughter as he began rubbing his head against his sensitive, ticklish sides. 

"Pierre! Pear, baby stop please!" Charles gasped out after a few minutes. 

Snorting affectionately one final time into his shoulder, Pierre stepped back, tail wagging slightly, dark ears twitching at the movements of the forest. Gently gripping Charles' sleeve he tugged, and Charles let him pull him to his feet. 

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that," Charles grumbled, brushing the last of the dirt out of his hair as he trudged after Pierre. 

Returning back to the motorhome, they paused at the tree line, Charles jogging over to his motorhome and unlocking the door. On the edge of the trees, Pierre carefully looked left and right, repeatedly checking the coast was clear, before bolting over to the door and slipping inside. Charles let his hand brush through his fur as he took one final, careful look around before closing the door behind him. The last thing any of them needed was somebody actually witnessing a wolf running into Charles motorhome. God he could only imagine the chaos it would cause. 

Closing the door, Charles turned and brushed a hand through Pierre's dark fur, fussing him briefing and grinning as his tail began wagging. For all Kimi and Seb insisted they could be scary werewolves, Charles was still half convinced they were also essentially giant dogs. And in the case of his, Pierre had always been a light in the paddock, even as a wolf he still brought the same vibrate energy and life. 

But that didn't mean he wanted to see Pierre transform back. The sound and sight of bones snapping back into place was honestly something that made him cringe, and feel surprisingly lucky that he had the protection on him to stop him getting scratched. Being a wolf he could probably just about cope with, getting there that was a different matter. 

"I'm going to take a shower Pear." 

Moving through into the shower, he closed the door and turned on the water, drowning out the noise of Pierre transforming back. Standing in front of the mirror, he pouted at the sight in front him. His body covered in a thin layer of mud all over his brand new Gucci t-shirt and trousers. Let alone his hair, sticking up at peculiar angles from his head, bits of leaves and dried grass still stuck in the strands. 

Grumbling under his breath he undressed himself before stepping into the warm spray, ducking his head under the warrant and immediately beginning to scrub at his hair, wincing as a particularly stubborn piece of foliage got caught in the strands.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he cursed under his breath, trying to ease it out carefully.

He was in the middle of easing the final part from his hair when he heard movement and felt Pierre slip in behind him, warm arms encircling his waist. 

"You owe me," Charles said, leaning back into his arms.

"Why?" Pierre laughed.

"Why, for getting me covered in mud!"

"I told you I would make it worth your while," Pierre grinned, pressing Charles up against the wall, the shower pelting over them. 

"You better," Charles snapped, before a moan escaped him, as he felt one of Pierre's hands lean down and begin to stroke him. 

Shuddering he bucked into his hold, as Pierre leant in and kissed him, loving the feel of the strength in his arms around him pinning him to the shower wall. 

"And how do you plan on doing that," Charles gasped, as Pierre chuckled against his lips.

"In the best way you like it mon couer." 

Slipping down in front of him, hands trialling teasingly down his abs, Charles cried out as Pierre reached his target. Placing one soft kiss to the side of hip before his tongue ran over his balls, nipping at each one teasingly before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he began to bob up and down, those ocean blue eyes locking onto his own. 

Charles panted heavily, moaning with each clever flick of Pierre's tongue. Weaving his hand into his hair, loving the colour contrast between the bright blond and his natural dark brunette. 

"Ah Pierre, urghh," Charles groaned, his head hitting the shower wall as Pierre relaxed his throat and swallowed him down. God he always had had a lethal tongue and it was times like this he knew it the most.

Shuddering, one of his hands clutched onto Pierre's shoulder for some support, he felt like his legs were becoming jelly. Pierre didn't give head often, that was more Charles' thing, but when he did, fuck he was incredible.

He could feel every flick of that clever tongue, the teasing nip to the tip of his cock as he pulled off, and began circling his tongue teasingly around the tip, his hand stroking the rest of his cock firmly.

Panting, gasping, cursing, Charles couldn't seem to think. He wasn't sure he could even remember what he had been angry about in the first place. He just knew the crest was coming, the need was building, heat thrumming. 

"Pierre, urgh, please!" he cried out after several minutes, hips jerking forwards as Pierre kept him guessing, one minute his nose brushing against the base of his hipbone, the next pulling back to suckle at his head. 

"PIERRE!" he practically screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "Ah, oh, oh, please."

"Please what baby."

"Urgh, I'm going to come!" Charles gasped, eyes locking onto Pierre's. Crying out in frustration as Pierre pulled off his throbbing cock and stood up. 

"What? Nnnooooo, Pear!" he whined, his body jerking forwards in frustration. 

Chuckling Pierre leant in and kissed him deeply, sliding his arms around his waist, letting Charles' hands sink back into his hair. 

"What's the matter Sharl?" he murmured against his lips, his hand brushing against Charles cheek.

"Urgh, stop being a dick pear, I want to come!"

"It works both ways baby, I was having fun in the woods earlier, and all I had from you was complaining about a bit of mud."

"Ah mmmmm, I'm sorry okay," he groaned as Pierre squeezed his cock and began to speed up the pace of his strokes.

"Please, you-know-I-don't-mean-it," he panted, hips bucking forwards, rocking with the increased pace of Pierre's strokes, he could feel the heat building his stomach, and couldn't stop the sounds being pulled from his throat as nipped at the side of his neck.

"Aaah, aah, mmmmh, yeah Pierre, oh, oh please, can I, PLEASE!"

Tugging his hair lightly Charles met Pierre's heated gaze, moans escaping his throat at the sight, the intensity in his eyes. 

Leaning in Pierre kissed him lightly, "Come for me Sharl, come baby."

Charles screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, groaning into Pierre's mouth as he kissed him through his orgasm, cock pulsing between them. 

Body still trembling Charles pulled back panting. The shower water pooling down his back. 

"Okay?" Pierre murmured, thumb brushing over his cheek. 

Charles smiled softly, "Yeah," his eyes darkened.

"Sharl?" Pierre's head tilted slightly, so wolf like from instinctive habits, Charles chuckled at the sight. 

"There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Pierre asked. 

"Simple, it's my turn to make it worth your while," winking Charles spun them round pressing Pierre up against the shower wall and kissed him, sliding down his body and beginning to stroke his cock. 

"Ah! Fuck, mon couer!" Pierre groaned and Charles grinned, he could cope with the mud after all, if it lead to more moments like this. It was time to make it worth while for Pierre in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
